


Roasted White Mochas

by little_bug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, But more like warm simmer, M/M, Slow Burn, actually yaku will be there a lot cus i love him, literally everyone else is minor except for tetsu and kei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_bug/pseuds/little_bug
Summary: Kuroo has been visiting this cafe since he started university, and it's become the usual hangout spot of his and Yaku's. The prices are cheap but the drinks are amazing, it's quiet and cozy, and honestly it couldn't be better. That is..until a tall blonde starts working the register, and Kuroo becomes the human embodiment of the word "pining".Just a cute lil' story about getting together. Kinda slow burn? Actually, more like a lukewarm sizzle.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first multi-chaptered fic so there's that, and tbh this is all self indulgent fluff. I'm a slut for the coffee shop troupe and love the idea of kuroo being a smitten fool when he's usually written as this super suave and cool character. And ye, Tsukki isn't going to be this rude, salt machine either. I'd like to think he's just overly formal with a touch of salt, and fully capable of being a smitten fool too. SO basically, expect little to no angst.

 

The worst that could possibly happen is he’d say no, maybe laugh a little if he was cruel. Which would actually suck a lot- wait. It would be a massive blow to his self-esteem. Yeah…it’d probably be best to not even bother and forget this ever happened. That sounds like a great-

Yaku snickered. “You’re not chickening out are you?”

“Yeah, I think I am” There was no shame. Kuroo knew his chances were slim, and while he wasn’t usually the one to play it safe, he wasn’t a fool.

He ignored Yaku’s soft sigh, choosing to instead fiddle with the cloth napkin crumpled on the table.

“Well..” Yaku started, getting up from his seat, “There’s always next time. I’m going to use the bathroom real quick before we leave, OK?”

Kuroo nodded, shoulders sagging with relief that Yaku wasn’t going to push the matter any further.

Sure, he knew it was only done with the best intentions, and honestly Kuroo needed the push sometimes, but he was a delicate person! How could Yaku expect Kuroo to waltz up to the puddle of cute who mans the register at their favorite café every weekend morning and have the audacity to breathe his same air, let alone speak to him!

Yaku was a braver man than Kuroo, that’s for damn sure and that’s why he was always on ordering duty.

Kuroo tore his gaze away from the cashier, dropping his fist from his cheek, startled by the buzz against his thigh. He fished his phone out of his pocket and nearly laughed aloud at the next until he reached the end.

‘Yaku: 10:20AM: Yo they’re out of toilet paper!! Ask someone if u can bring some!!’

On the one hand, Kuroo was highly amused picturing Yaku stuck on the toilet but on the other hand, there was only one employee he could ask.

Maybe Yaku could make do with the hand dryer…

‘Yaku: 10:21AM: I s2g if you don’t, I’m telling Kenma u were the one who turned his ps4 off before he saved’

Kuroo was out of his seat before the shiver even reached the end of his spine. Yaku was one thing, but an angry Kenma? He beelined to the register.

Thankfully no one was in line when he approached, so as soon as he got close enough, the blonde looked up from where he was wiping the counter.

Oh my god, his eyes are literally the color of honey. Even behind the black framed glasses, Kuroo could clearly see them lined by thick golden lashes. Not to mention the lightest smattering of freckles that were no doubt thanks to the summer sun.

“How can I help you” Quiet, but firm and polite. Even his voice was cute.

Kuroo gulped back his nerves, “I uh- could really use toilet paper”, he rushed out.

The blonde raised a brow but nodded slowly. “Do you mean napkins? We have them in the self-dispensers on each table..” He trailed off slightly, obviously to lighten the statement that had an underlying “DUH, are you blind?”.

Kuroo shook his head. “No, like actual toilet paper.” He chuckled a little bit, “My friend is in the bathroom and texted me that you were out”.

It was as if he could see a literal lightbulb flash above the blonde cashier’s head. His mouth parted into a little “o” shaped, before he grimaced.

“Sorry, I forgot to refill that this morning” He left briefly to the back, where Kuroo supposed they kept the cleaning supplies and paper products, returning with two rolls. “Here, I would put them in myself but I’m sure your friend would appreciate if a stranger didn’t bring him these.”

Kuroo laughed. “Yaku wouldn’t care, trust me. But thank you!” He dipped his head into a quick bow and scurried away, his heart racing.

He actually talked to him!

Granted, it was about the most mundane thing ever, but it was the first time he approached the cashier and damn, if he wasn’t over the moon at being so close and hearing his voice.

Kuroo cheerily made his way to the bathroom and rapped the wooden door quickly, in the familiar way they knocked the door of each other’s room in their shared apartment. There were sounds of the door unlocking before a hand shot out, blindly searching. Kuroo chuckled and pressed the stack of two into his palms.

The door closed and Kuroo made his way back to the table. He was back to staring off into the distance, his fist tucked under his cheek, but felt ten times lighter.

Now that the first encounter was out of the way, going up to the cashier next time would probably be a lot easier. He might even be bold enough to ask for his name!

They left after Yaku came out, Yaku slightly annoyed that Kuroo took so long, but Kuroo still feeling giddy and hopeful. Next time, for sure.

* * *

 

Kuroo walked into the café, eyes immediately flickering to the register. His shoulders sagged as he joined Yaku at their usual table.

“He’s not here” Kuroo sounded more gloomy than he probably should.

Yaku rolled his eyes. “Schedules aren’t permanent. Maybe he had the day off.”

Kuroo pursed his lips, disappointed. “This is the first time this whole semester he hasn’t been here.”

“The place was just fine before he started working here. Food was just as good. Coffee just a great.”

“But the visuaaals” Kuroo whined, “it’s not the same without the view of him by the register”.

Yaku laughed but otherwise ignored him. “You order this time, since I always do”

He slid over a five which Kuroo took with only the slightest of grumbling.

He took his place in line, preparing himself for the wait since there were a few people ahead of him. His stomach grumbled, but it wasn’t like either of them were in a rush, so he didn’t mind too much.

That was until the bells above the door jingled, drawing his attention to the newcomer.

Oh no.

The blonde was yawning on his way in, curls still mussed and looking oh so adorable. Kuroo watched him grab an apron behind the counter, and say a quick apology to the cashier before taking over her position and finishing up the transaction, while the small woman bubbled out laughter and flitted to the back bakery room.

Oh no.

Kuroo sent a panicked look towards the table where Yaku was slowly turning his gaze from the register to make eye contact with Kuroo.

A slow smile spread across his face. Yaku dropped his chin into his hands, blinking innocently.

He shook his head at Kuroo, smiling sweetly.

Damn it Yaku.

Kuroo looked away, knowing looking at Yaku would do no good. There were only two people ahead of him now. He’d look stupid if he just left the line, he waited too long, he was too invested.

He had no choice but to recite the order in his head nonstop until he was confident that he wouldn’t be a stuttering mess in front of the cashier.

When it was finally Kuroo’s turn, he stepped to the counter and-

“What can I get you today?”

-blank. Nothing.

His mouth opened but nothing came out.

The cashier was looking at him weirdly, eyebrows slightly raising. Kuroo felt his face heat up ever so slightly, and then some more at the acknowledgement even if he knew his tan skin would hide it.

“Did you need a moment to look at the menu? Or did you want your regular”

Kuroo’s heart thumped. Regular?? “Regular?”

The cashier glanced in the direction of their table, nodding his head. “You guys come in often enough and your boyfriend always orders the same exact thing so I figure-“

“NOT my boyfriend” Kuroo whisper-shouted. It was all he could manage.

The cashier flinched. “I apologize for assuming.” He bowed, “Would you-“

“I mean, he could be my boyfriend if he wasn’t already dating this beanpole and if we weren’t like brothers but we are definitely not even potential candidates in each others eyes. We live together but that’s only ‘cus we’re struggling college students and financially it makes sense to have a roommate since this area is so damn expensive but really that’s it. I’m super single. Like my favorite number is one just ‘cus it really represents me, that’s how single I am, haha. Definitely don’t have a boyfriend, nope. “

Kuroo let out a gush of air, feeling his ears grow hot.

The cashier was staring at him with the most blank face he’d ever seen. He’d seen more emotion from drying paint.

“Yeah…I’ll take our regular, thank you”

He couldn’t muster up more than a whisper of his voice.

Next time his ass.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen... is this really a multi chap fic? Or drabbles set in one au? After one or two more you and I will figure it out hahha. N E ways, I love them sm, little cuties. This is not proofed or anything, and sorry if the format is ugly. I read on mobile so its fine for me but I realize on PC these lines are atrocious, whoops.

He has been deprived his sunshine for _two whole weeks_ and was making sure everyone who came into the vicinity knew how miserable he was.

“Yakuuu” Kuroo moaned, sound muffled from where his head was stuck underneath his pillow.

Yaku was sitting on his floor by his bed, watching idly as Kenma played a mobile game. Neither of the two spared a glance in his direction, they’ve gotten use to him as background noise.

Kuroo huffed, turning so that he wasn’t as covered. “Guuuuys. Stop ignoring meeeee”

A sick Kuroo was a whiny kuroo.

“Dude shut up, you’re not even that sick.” Yaku groaned, grabbing a pillow off the ground and launching it at Kuroo’s head.

“But I _look_ sick!”

It was true. He had been down with the flu the week prior, but the loss of sleep had done a number to his complexion and new name brand eye bags. Not to mention how overall raggedy he seemed from barely being able to eat or properly hydrate. He felt fine now mostly, but one look in the mirror put him right back in bed.

“I can’t let him see me like this!”

“He’s seen you during finals week. I think this is a step up from that” Kenma muttered, annoyed.

Kuroo plopped his head back down. “Those are studiously rugged looks, the mark of a scholar.”

“You’re so full of it” Yaku laughed. “Plus, it’s not like you’re ever close enough for him to really notice. He stared at me a lot more today when I walked in with Kenma instead of you” It was suggestive.

Kuroo didn’t budge. “He was probably relieved that I wasn’t there to stare him down like a freak” … “Did you happen to take any pictures with him in it?”

There were sounds of shuffling before he heard his friends shut his door behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

Forty-five minutes later, he was in line at his favorite café, rubbing his sweaty palms on his sweats. He had taken a shower and got himself as presentable as possible but opted for an oversized hoodie and sweats anyways.

Of course the café wasn’t busy at this time of day, now that the morning rush was over. Thankfully there were people in line when he got there though, because that meant he didn’t have to immediately face his fate.

Oh shit the line was going quicker than he thought it would. What was he getting again??

“Welcome, what would you like- oh!” Kuroo swore he heart would stop when the blonde stopped, and recognition flashed across his face.

“I heard you were deathly ill and bedridden for the next month” He said it questiongly, an eyebrow raising.

What. Why would he think that. Where would he hear that? Oh my god he asks about me? Oh wait, probably not. It was probably Yaku, damn him.

Kuroo forced out a half cough, half laugh. “Nope,” popping the P, “just the flu. Not nearly as exciting.”

The blonde frowned slightly. “That’s still not good. Do you feel better now?”

One hundred times better now that I’ve seen your face and your blessing my ears and heart with this conversation.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Okay conversation killer, way to go. Kuroo wanted to smack himself.

“That’s good then”. The blonde stood a little straighter, whatever had been there in his voice gone and replaced with his usual professional tone. “Would you like to order your regular, sir?”

No, no, no, no. Damn it. Keep it going. No, no, “No.”

A blank look but the same quirk of the eyebrow. “What would you like to order then?”

Oh crap. “Uh… what would you recommend?” Kuroo wondered if his face would always feel this warm.

The blonde’s mouth pursed, as if he was debating it. “How about a tea? To soothe your throat and it’s easy on your stomach?”

“Okay!” Kuroo eagerly nodded, “That sounds fantastic! Wow! I’m sure it’ll make me great!”

If the excitement was too much, the blonde didn’t say anything. Instead he nodded, and they finished out the transaction.

A few minutes later and Kuroo grabbed his drink from the counter, noting with a heavy heart that the blonde seemed to be avoiding eye contact. He sighed, and began his walk back to the apartment.

After crossing the street, Kuroo glanced down as his cup, nearly dropping it in surprise. On the side where normally customer names go, was a poorly drawn cat and neat handwriting, “Glad you feel better”.

Behind the counter, Tsukishima ignored Yachi’s giggling and the heat on his ears.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fun to write!! Ahhh self indulgence!!!


End file.
